Bad Luck
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Harry Potter is abused by his relatives and once he learns to become an animagus, he can finally escape. Then, with his luck, he's captured for the only person he detests most in the world other than Voldemort, Draco Malfoy. Warning: rape scenes, sexual abuse, and major lemons. Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Summer at the Dursley's was one of the worst things in life for one Harry James Potter. His relatives: Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley; each took the time to beat, yell, starve, humiliate, and otherwise break Harry in the cruelest ways possible. When Harry was little, Harry was molested by his uncle and beaten till he was nearly dead. During every summer, they locked everything wizarding in the closet under the stairs, even his wand. Now on his fifteenth birthday, Harry potter laid on his bed holding back tears. His uncle had gotten out the 'special' cane for Harry's birthday which looked like a long stick that hadn't been properly carved and had plenty of little barbs to rip and tear into skin.

Uncle Vernon had beaten Harry until the boy blacked out. Harry had to drag himself up the stairs to his room and being careful not to let any blood drip on the carpet or there would be severe punishments. Already, his Aunt had given him a list of chores to do because they would be having a guest over two days from now. Harry looked at his watched and sang to himself quietly when the clock struck midnight. He made a wish over a nonexistent birthday cake and fell into a half-sleep that gave him some rest.

The next day, Harry rolled out of bed and tore one of Dudley's old shirts and rapped the strips over his back before pulling on a shirt. He quickly ran outside so his relatives didn't yell at him as they ate a large and warm breakfast. Harry quickly got to trimming the hedges and cutting the grass before he could get in more trouble for taking his time. He ate a stale bread crust he had saved from over two nights ago when he had last eaten when the rumbling in his stomach made itself known. A small grass snake slithered from under the rose bushes and looked at Harry sadly before turning back. Harry finished cleaning the house and the gardening by dinner as the Dursley's sat down to eat.

Harry quickly and quietly made his way to his room to lay down and sleep till the Dursley's had also gone to bed. Around one (the time Dudley actually went to sleep because of his computer and video games) Harry walked downstairs and pilfered whatever leftovers he could find in the trash. He ate a half-eaten piece of chicken and fingered the gravy and mashed potatoes. Full, he pilfered a napkin and rapped up some bread and chicken for later and he crawled his way up the stairs so none of the creaks in the stair could wake up the light sleeping Petunia.

Once upstairs, Harry hid his meal and began meditating. It had become easier over a short course of time and now Harry actually saw his animagus form, a sleek spotted panther. A panther with a silver coat and black spots.

With more practice Harry began to turn into his animagus form and he had finally completely transformed after the dinner party that the Dursley's had. Harry prowled around in his room checking the functions of his new form and Hedwig hooted with discomfort even when knowing the big panther stalking around the room was her beloved master.

Harry purred at Hedwig but began cleaning his face with his large and very soft paws. Harry heard the front door open and he heard a car start before driving away. Harry's whiskers twitches as, to his horror, his uncle was coming up the stairs. Forgetting that a panther would be able to defend itself and also because instincts ingrained deep in Harry, he transformed to his human self but since he was new at turning, his cloths hadn't formed on his body again but lay at his feet.

Vernon walked in right as if it had been Harry trying to take off his clothes, but Harry had been trying to put on the clothes entangled at his feet. "Oh, you want another round? Well, you asked for it."

Harry looked at his uncle in horror and a in his fright a whimper escaped his throat.

xxxxxxxxxx Rape Scene Start xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you that horny that you're moaning before I even get to you?" Vernon unzipped his pants but turned around with his eleven inch cock hanging out of his pants and his cane gripped in his hand before he yelled downstairs. "Don't come in here because I'm dealing with the freak!" The older man closed and locked the door before turning back to Harry. "Now come here boy."

Harry's uncle had taken the cane to beat the boy some more to relieve his stress so Harry slowly walked towards his uncle fearing the beating he would get should he not do as asked. "Hurry up freak." Harry let out an unwanted whimper and his uncle's smile widened. "Still even more slutty before you've even been touched."

Harry stood in front of his uncle and moaned in disgust as his uncle pointed toward his penis. Obviously, his uncle took the moan as completely opposite to what it was and said, "If you're so eager to start then I'll have to make sure you do the whole job well." Harry frightfully unzipped his uncles pants down more and slid them further down so the half erected cock could fit in Harry's mouth unhindered.

Harry slipped his tongue along the shaft of his uncles cock and blew on the tip before fitting the three-inch diameter fat filled cock in his mouth. Vernon grabbed Harry's head to keep him on his dick as he stepped over to the bed. The older man sat down and spread his legs forcing Harry to kneel over. Knowing he would be struck if he didn't do anything Harry hummed a low tone causing vibrations before he began pumping his head up and down trying hard not to gag on the large penis in his mouth. Unsatisfied with the speed Vernon hit Harry with his cane and grabbed the boy's hair to force him to go faster.

Harry grabbed his uncle's sack and messaged them and lightly scratched at the sensitive skin between the penis and the balls. It only took another minute before his uncle grunted and cummed within Harry's mouth. "Don't you dare lose a drop." Was all his uncle had to say before Harry swallowed a seemingly endless amount of seed. Harry began to pull away but his uncle just hit him with the cane again and said, "Keep going freak." It a long ten minutes and another two good ejaculations before Vernon was satisfied.

Harry pulled the dick out of his tired mouth and jaws with a barely heard pop. Exhausted, Harry turned to walk away but his uncle had other ideas. The older man quickly gripped Harry's cock and gave it a hard enough squeeze that forced a half whimper and half moan to escape his throat. The grip tightened which caused Harry to nearly collapse at the knees from the pain. His uncle pulled his cock towards himself forcing Harry to come closer to try to alleviate any pain. "I don't remember saying we were done."

Vernon squeezed even harder forcing a loud whimper from Harry before twisting the teens cock in his hand forcing Harry to shriek and trip back onto his bed. Vernon grinned and let go of Harry but the pain didn't allow Harry the thought to try and escape. Vernon looked around the room and saw one of Harry's school ties hanging off the back of the desk chair. Quickly grabbing it, Vernon then said, "Tie yourself up on your hook like the good slut you are."

Shaking from pain and humiliation, Harry looked at the half raised cane and growled at his uncle. Vernon just smiled and hit the teen with his cane across his back forcing blood to drip down Harry's back. "Hurry up boy, I don't have all night. Any lube from your mouth has probably already dried up by now too." Vernon raise the cane but Harry scurried to grab a stool and stood on it to tie his hands on the chain dangling from the ceiling purposely placed in his room for this reason.

Harry hung himself by his hands and as he lowered himself down to the floor were his toes barely brushed the carpet. He heard his uncle move the stool but zipped up his pants. "Now, I'm sure you're in the mood for a little more pain than normal so I'm going down to get some water and salt so I can fuck you till you break."

Harry tried not to whimper but it still escaped his throat and his uncle just smiled before leaving Harry to hang there naked. He came back through the door and brought out some duck tape and bound Harry's mouth shut. Unzipping his pants and pulling out his penis, Vernon lined up his tip with Harry's ass before grinning and plunging in with as much force as possible. Harry screamed but it was drastically muffled because of his gag.

Breaking through the unprepared ring of muscle, blood trickled down Harry's legs as Vernon pulled out completely. "Jeez, slut, you're fucking tight." Vernon lined up again and thrust forward causing Harry to scream again. "Sounds like music to my ears. Now, I'm going to pump your cock so it'll relax you." Vernon emphasized the word relax while he grabbed Harry's hips to keep him from swinging as he pounded into the teens body forcefully.

Harry's spine arched forward as is hips were raised to sheath Vernon's cock completely. Vernon smirked and fisted Harry's penis and began to twist and contort it causing Harry to scream a very muffled bloody murder. After a good twenty minutes a sweating Vernon thrust again and cummed inside Harry for a third time.

By this point Harry shrieked in a daze and passed out once Vernon pulled out with sticky white cum and blood running down Harry's legs. Splashing some water across Harry's face forced the boy back to groan in pain. "Moaning still, as I thought, I just wasn't enough for you."

Vernon grinned and lifted Harry so his whole body arched forward to force his hips to meet Vernon's already standing cock. He smirked from behind Harry and brought out a small bag of salt. He began rubbing the burning mineral on Harry's back and around his hole on the rips forcing Harry to scream louder than before. Vernon grinned again and plunged with as much force as possible into Harry's tortured body. It only took ten minutes for him to quit again.

To finish of his last round Vernon squeezed as hard as he could on Harry's cock causing Harry to scream again and try to jerk his body off of his uncle's. In retaliation Vernon pulled out before finding some pencils and thrusting the small wooden sticks inside Harry's tortured hole sharp point first. Vernon began to dribble any leftover salt into Harry's hole forcing a choked sob from the teen. Vernon pushed Harry like a swing after binding his ankles together before turning off the light and walked out the door while Harry screamed in pain as the sharp lead dug into sensitive flesh with barely any movement.

xxxxxxxxxx Rape Scene End xxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up in the morning light to pain. The pencils still stuck in him, Harry cried silently. It took till after lunch for Vernon to come in grinning at Harry who dangled from the ceiling. "So freak, did you enjoy last night because I most certainly did."

Vernon squeezed Harry's cock and twisted it sideways causing Harry to scream. Laughing Vernon took some scissors and cut through Harry's tie holding the teen up causing Harry to fall to the ground with another scream of pain. Vernon left laughing while Harry pulled out the pencils with as much care as his trembling body would allow and pulled on some shorts to lay on his side on the floor and pulled off the duck tape binding his mouth. Hedwig hopped down from the closet were she had hid and offered comfort by standing next to her master.

Harry fell asleep and woke up in the dark. Harry transfigured himself into his animagus form and raised his head.

Darkness pervaded the room but Harry saw through it like whisker twitched as he heard the soft breathing of a sleeping Hedwig. 'She must have looked after me all day.' Harry purred as he saw his snowy owl sitting right next to him. Harry yawned and stretched out his legs. He winced when a sharp pain hit him, 'I won't be able to walk straight for a week.' His tail flicked in his agitation but he rolled to his front to stand up. Getting shakily to his paws Harry stretched again with a wince and unfortunately woke up Hedwig.

/"I'm sorry, I-"/ Harry stopped speaking since his speech only came in growls and snarls frightening his poor bird. Harry turned back into his human form and hugged his fluffed up bird. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was saying sorry for waking you up and thank you for watching over me." He patted Hedwig's ruffled feathers to calm her down. She cooed and Harry sighed.

"I know, but Dumbledore says it's for my protection. So I really shouldn't leave." Hedwig cooed again and pecked at Harry's hand but didn't draw blood only so he would pay attention to her.

"But even if I leave, the Order will still find me especially if I have my wand, I know for a fact that they have a tracker charm on it for the chance that I could disappear." Hedwig cooed softer but flapped her wings.

"But, if I leave my wand behind then I won't be able to do magic."

Hedwig rolled her eyes and cuffed Harry in the head with her wing before letting out her answer.

"So all I really need is intent and will to be able to do wandless magic? So kind of like shaking off the Imperious curse except I perform magic instead of trying to shake off the spell!" Harry looked at Hedwig appreciatively. "Wait, if I go to school though at the end of the break, they'll just force me back here when school ends but with tighter security."

Hedwig stayed silent before answering back.

"But all of my friends go to Hogwarts, I can't just leave them."

Hedwig puffed up and turned around looking hurt. "I'm sorry, you'll always be my closest friend." The snowy owl cooed and lifted her leg in emphasis.

"Well I guess it is time to leave the nest as you would say. Are you ready to go? Because you are right, I can still contact my friends through you." Harry stood up with another wince and opened the window before turning into his other form. He turned his head to the side in almost a questioning way and looked at the window. He looked around before smirking. Sharpening his half dull claws on the walls and furniture seemed like a very good idea. He open the door in his human form before turning and destroying everything within reach. Well, that wasn't very hard since anything hanging on the walls could be climbed up to before destroyed.

After snickering in his panther form, he raced to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Licking his chops he saw a four bloody steak rapped in paper meant for dinner that coming day. He gently grabbed the packets of wrapped meat before tearing into them and eating the wonderful meat. In this form, the raw meat tasted perfect to him. Stomach bulging, Harry walked up the stairs and wiped some blood on the Dursley's door and pristine hall before walking through his own open door and jumping out the window.

Landing on the grass below his window, Harry roared in delight waking up half the neighborhood in the process. He walked to the park while he saw the darkness beginning to lighten with the dawn. He huffed out his breath which formed steam as he saw the tallest tree in the park. Quickly climbing up the bark that didn't have any branches till a good fifteen feet high, Harry lay down and slept with Hedwig guarding over his figure.

Once it got dark again, Harry woke up and clawed down the tree he had rested in, and he continued on.

xxxxxxxxxx Time Skip One Month xxxxxxxxxx

In one month, Harry was a well fed panther that lived in forests all over England. Hunting at night, Harry caught plenty of food which he stored in the trees.

Harry prowled around that night carefully testing each front paw so it wouldn't step on any twigs and putting his back paws in the exact same places as his front. His whiskers twitched as he smelled a delightful aroma coming from up ahead. His tail lay out flat behind him as he stalked the delightful smell. Muscles bunched in preparation but he saw something he hadn't expected, a wizard.

The man sat their with his wand out cooking the food he had on a pan. He held a book in one hand as he read through the pages without a care in the world. Harry stalked closer until he was just out of the circle of light. His emerald eyes glinted from the shadows while he expertly hid his silver coat that was probably meant for snow. He stepped forward into the light with a growl and happily watched the wizard shriek in fright and crawl back with his wand raised.

He growled a little louder for a second before falling silent and watching the sausage cook. He slowly stepped forward and grabbed the pan's handle with a pot holder and took it off the fire. Harry sat in still as he waited for the food to cool. Emerald eyes watched the quacking wizard before rolling in a mocking manner. Harry stood up, yawned then stretched before slowly walking towards the wizard while purring.

Luckily the wizard had stopped shivering as Harry came closer but held up his wand for security. Harry just rolled his eyes and stepped close enough to breath in the wizards face. With a little snort Harry turned around and waiving his tail in front of the grown mans face walked back towards the cool sausage. He looked back and flicked his tail at the wizards hand indicating for him to grab on.

The very frightened wizard grabbed onto the surprisingly soft and fluffy tail and stepped towards his meal. Harry huffed again and waited for the wizard to sit before running off and climbing his tree that held some of the deer carcass from yesterday. He dropped the carcass and clawed down the tree before picking up the body in his powerful jaws.

Blood dripped down the fur of the deer as he walked back to the camp of the wizard. Harry walked behind the balding man and put the deer carcass next the man. Harry then sat down slightly behind so he was leaning against the other man's back. Lying down Harry began eating his meal as the wizard ate the cooked sausage.

Once their meals were both done, Harry walked into the tent of the wizard before jumping on the bed to sleep. "You are one very weird cat." Said the wizard as he saw the giant panther snoozing on his bed. The wizard quickly got ready to sleep and climbed into bed. Harry just snorted and moved quickly enough that when the wizard put his head down, it landed on his side.

Giving another snort, Harry fell into a light snooze while the wizard slept comfortably on his side.

When Harry woke up out of his light sleep, he looked around and yawned widely before getting up. The wizard was still asleep on the bed so Harry just let himself out to the forest. Harry walked away and climbed his tree to get some hoots from above Harry's head and Harry just shrugs. /"Hey, I was kind of lonely so of course I would spend at least a little time with someone else. I do get a little lonely."/

Hedwig hooted a fore warning before flying off to hunts for a mouse.

Life continued on like normal from there until men and women came flooding through the forest. Harry stayed silent as a group of five wizards and a witch talked in hushed voices.

"Who ever gets the slytherin tiger and brings it to the Malfoy's gets five hundred galleons in prize money. I've heard that it was around here that the old man Krumper found it."

"I know for a fact that it is somewhere around here so we should just accio the bloody thing and be done with it." Complained the witch.

"But what if its too far and your magic isn't enough." Whined a younger man.

The woman just glared at the younger guy before sneering, "Well then, we'll just have to work together on this now wont we."

The first speaker just said, "Well, for one, I know that I could use a nice coat from all that money."

Now, one of the silent wizards was shaking like a leaf and poking at another silent wizard. "What do you want Matthew!" All of the wizards noticed the pale skin and sweat beading on his forehead.

"L-l-look!" The wizard now named Matthew pointed up into the tree, pointing right at Harry. Harry just growled at the group and prepared to jump down upon them.

The witch just screamed and yelled "Stupify!" But wasn't even aiming so the spell went sideways. One of the wizards, a tall bloke with plenty of muscle and brown hair, pulled out a slab of meat and threw it at Harry.

"There you go, big fella. Go ahead and have it, I wont hurt ya." He obviously lied because he held up his wand towards the growling monster cat ready to stupify it.

"That's the slytherin tiger! It matches the description! I truly thought that the old fool was spinning tales and we had been sent on a wild goose chase!" Said the first wizard.

Harry pounced on the closest man and sank his fangs deep inside his arm. The man screamed and Harry let go to tear at another wizard's leg. He licked his chops as he stared at the big man holding the meat, blood dripping down his jaw Harry pounces with his claw completely extended. "Stupify!"

Red light came from the side as Harry fell unconscious and landed on top of the muscled man. They quickly tend to the two wounded and tied up poor Harry. One of the wizards that had been injured spit on Harry's pristine coat and kick his side hard enough to hear a crack.

"Stop! We're supposed to bring him uninjured to the Malfoy's or our reward gets deducted!" The other man just spit again before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up to pitch black. He tried to place his paws underneath him but they remained tied with magical bonds. He roared in discomfort and bashed his head against the bars of the cage before a laugh could be heard, "I guess that we'll just have to train you, so you're complacent for my son." Sneered a voice from beyond the darkness which indicated that a clothe covered the cage Harry was stuck in.

Suddenly the someone pulled off the clothe covering the cage revealing Lucius Malfoy with his wand out and at the ready. Long platinum blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon revealing his stormy grey eyes and the perpetual sneer. Wearing fitted black robes and dragon hide boots he looked every bit the aristocrat he lived to be. He flicked the wand which opened the door of the cage. Harry jumped forward but was sent flying back into his cage with a well placed curse. Blood dripped from his shoulder by a thin gash but Harry learned his lesson, so this time he walked out complacently.

"Good, now to teach you. First command, sit!"

Harry scoffed 'Who is he thinking he can order around a cat.' So to bug the Malfoy, Harry purposefully flopped down and began rolling around. Of course, these remedial sessions were bound to be painful so Malfoy sent another hex at Harry and roared out "SIT!" So with a now stinging nose and a slightly bleeding shoulder, Harry growled and retreated to his cage.

Lucius smiled before setting the blanket covering the cage on fire. Harry yelped and jumped out but jumped at Lucius with claws aimed again. Lucius sent another hex towards Harry and yelled "Sit!" again. Harry growled and paced the room silently and glared at the older Malfoy. Another hex after hex was sent Harry's way with more commands to sit for a good hour until Harry complied. "Good, now, lie down."

This was very simple so Harry just flopped down on the ground and sprawled out. Harry looked around the room and ignored the pleased sneers of Lucius. The room was decorated with silver silk curtains, black leather furniture, and and soft blue carpeting. Harry lifted his head a little as Lucius consulted some book and sniffed at the carpeting breathing in any lingering scents. Fire crackled merrily in the fireplace as a couple of chairs surrounded the fire. Bookshelves lined the walls of the room on either side of the room.

Harry thumped his tail and watched as the Malfoy sat at a desk on an adjacent wall to the fireplace. "Come." A snap of a pare of pale aristocratic finger followed the command so Harry snorted.

A stinging hex followed the snort that landed on Harry's side. Grumbling to himself, Harry got up and walked over to the Malfoy and just to show him that no one orders a cat, he lay at his feet by sliding down the Malfoy's legs. This of course shed a good amount of glistening silver fur all over the man's pants.

Lucius Malfoy stayed silent as he was prepared to curse the tiger if it attacked him. But once Harry had lied down again, he relaxed enough to fall asleep. Lucius nearly hexed poor Harry when he heard the sound of a snore but sneered when the snoring became regular. Lucius smoothed back his ruffled hair and began rereading the book he had found about familiars, but within only a few minutes a small knock came from his door.

"Lucius, are you alright?" Narcissa new better than open the door so she called from outside.

"Yes, dear. I'm perfectly alright. No harm what so ever. You're safe to come inside honey, I actually want to show you what I'm getting Draco for his birthday."

The doorknob turned slowly and his wife came into view wearing beautiful and elegant blue robes with silver threaded borders and purple threaded patterns. Her white hair with the black streaks was pinned up perfectly while make-up adorned her face carefully. She walked into the study gracefully and sat comfortably at a chair in front Lucius. "So, what have you gotten Draco?"

"I have decided his familiar."

"Familiar! Lucius, I'm sure he'll love it. So, what exactly is it?"

"The familiar is a leopard with Slytherin colors, a beautiful specimen. Look around the desk and you'll see him lying at my feet, practically already trained."

Narcissa Malfoy stood up to examine the leopard that was sleeping peacefully. She watched it carefully and heard a snort from the creature as it slept, so she reached down and began scratching gently at the silky fur behind its ears. Harry woke up almost violently but began a deep purr. He stretched out his neck towards Narcissa's dancing fingers as his purring deepened.

She hid a smile from her husband but she stood back up anyways causing the purring to stop. Harry looked cross at himself for the automatic purring that came from the scratching. He sent a glare at Lucius and got up onto his feet to pad around the desk to lay carefully at his wife's feet. Lucius sneered at Harry and was prepared to punish the leopard but Narcissa had a light smile in hers eyes so he refrained and lowered his wand.

"He's beautiful, so well trained. When did you begin training him?"

"I only began training him a few hours ago. He has adjusted well." Harry snorted and began thumping his tail against the floor jelling in time to a clock sitting above the fireplace on the mantle. "I will have to get him ready for the party in five days. I want this creature trained so well that he will easily follow any orders given to him by Draco."

Narcissa nodded and stood up to smooth out the front of her robes. "Well, I will take my leave and let you continue your wonderful training."

Lucius nodded towards his wife as she left the study but sent a glare to the lazing cat. Harry snorted at the man's glare and rolled his eyes before trying to fall back asleep. This, Lucius took personally and as such the next few hours were tortuous conditioning for Harry. Once it turned dark out, Lucius stopped and left the near dead leopard on the floor to go to bed.

Harry stayed on his side and felt each cut, burn, and slash mark on his hide. He let out a growl but a charm placed by the older Malfoy sent a super shock coursing through his body. Harry nearly howled from the pain but remained silent for fear of getting another shock. Harry closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but every time he succeeded, the sound of his light snoring caused a painful shock to course through Harry's nerves forcing him awake.

Giving up on sleep, Harry began pacing the room until dawn came and Lucius walked in. Harry went through another painful day of conditioning until he nearly collapsed at the end of the day. Harry lasted another three days without sleep until even the magic shocks couldn't wake him, a day before Draco's birthday. Lucius sneered at the Slytherin leopard that slept in his study but raised the spell that tortured the leopard so Harry slept peacefully.

The day of Draco's birthday, Lucius collared Harry and put him in the cage. Placing a cover over the cage to hide the leopard Lucius charmed the cage to sit where the family presents were. Harry sighed from within the cage but lied down to sleep more before life of a leopard would begin for the rest of his life and life as a human would end. He heard people greeting Draco at the front door and he even heard a deranged Bellatrix cackling in the background.

Harry heard the tinkling of cutlery and the sound of faint music that people danced to. He could hear the different Slytherin students laughing with the sixteen year old Draco such as Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. Harry turned and rested his head on his paws but within the hour, Harry heard the sounds of clapping and paper being torn signifying the opening of presents.

Harry gave a large but silent yawn as he stood up waiting for the cover on his cage to be dragged off. It took a ten minutes before Harry heard light footsteps coming towards his cage. Readying himself, to walk out as proudly as possible, Harry was almost not prepared for the almost blinding light that invaded his eyes. The cage was opened magically and Harry stepped out slowly.

Draco's eyes were open and as big a dinner plates and Harry was pretty sure that if he wasn't a Malfoy, his jaw would be on the floor. Silently, Harry walked forward to step in front of Draco and sat at his tailored shoes. As he had been conditioned to do, Harry bowed his head and let Malfoy grab the collar. They could both hear Parkinson cooing in the background but Harry ignored her.

Lucius presented a knife to Draco and cut into the teens palm. Lucius grabbed the bleeding hand and swiped the bloody hand against the collar. With a flash of magic, they were bonded. The guests clapped and Harry felt like crying but next to him a tear slipped out of Draco's eye. Draco wiped away the tear in confusion since he didn't know why he was so sad all of the sudden.

Harry stayed next Draco the rest of the night until the last guest left."Thank you, father."

Lucius just nodded at his son and made his way up to his bedroom. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes before walking up a staircase. Harry padded next to Draco silently and watched silently as Draco opened the door to his room. Harry huffed at his thought of 'room' since the room was as large as the average size two story house, complete with a staircase to the bed. Harry walked into the wide open area that was situated as a cozy sitting area. Lucius even situated a large fake tree that Harry could climb and rest on.

A nice window seat was situated all along the window that covered the far wall opposite the door. Bookshelves lined the walls near the window but stopped just past the lip of the bed area. A door led to the right which Draco walked into. Harry followed and almost fell over his own feet in surprise. All it was, was a closet. A very large closet that had almost as many clothes as a regular clothing store. Shirts hung in two long rows with different dress pants hanging underneath. The far wall held racks for different shoes and items such as watches and the like.

Draco walked out and walked into a door opposite the closet room while Harry followed. This room closely resembled the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts with the overly large tub with at least twenty different nozzles. A shower was next to the tub and Draco headed towards it and began stripping. Harry turned around and walked out of the bathroom and quietly padded up the stairs. A small little cat bed already lay at the foot of Draco's bed but Harry ignored it and climbed into the tree leaving claw marks in his wake.

It took at least a half hour for Draco to come out of the shower dresses for bed. He climbed up the staircase and looked at Harry. Harry watched Draco with his tail swishing to and fro. "So, what should I name you. At least father actually got something I actually like, and at least you're not a filthy beast."

Harry glared and almost gave a growl but refrained. "So, what should your name be. Should it be beast?" Now he was just going to pissing the leopard off.

Harry got up from his comfortable spot and jumped down in front of Draco. 'You will not call me Beast. I would rather be called something else.' Of course Draco didn't understand so he obviously grew afraid and fell backwards before beginning to crawl backwards.

"Well, I guess you can pick out a name, if you want."

Harry snorted and jumped down to the sitting area and began looking at the books lined on the shelves. Finally Harry saw the perfect name, "Using Dark Magic to Create Chaos." Harry grabbed the book with his teeth delicately and climbed the fake tree to get to Draco. Harry placed the book on Draco's lap and stepped back looking smug.

"You want to be called Dark Magic?"

Harry rolled his eyes and growled deep in his throat.

"So you want to be called Chaos?"

This forced a purr deep in Harry's chest. The newly named Chaos jumped forward to grab the collar of Draco's night shirt and drag him to the bed literally kicking and screaming. Chaos rolled his eyes and contemplated throwing the teen on the bed but refrained and just dragged him to the covers. Chaos pawed the sheets and gently and played down before settling Draco at his side.

Still basically screaming in fright, Draco tried crawling away but Chaos gave a warning by extending his claws and placing them delicately on Draco's shoulder. The teen stopped all movement and while Chaos just snorted and fell asleep. Snores came from the leopard within minutes and the paw relaxed its hold on Draco. The teen didn't move for fear of waking up his familiar but within minutes of his warm and comfortable spot, Draco also fell asleep.

Chaos opened his eyes to an annoying shaft of sunlight. 'Fucking sun, why can't it just go away.' He just gave a snort and yawned wide before looking at his charge. Draco slept on his side easily while the covers pooled around his waist. Chaos stretched carefully as to not jostle his charge too much before getting up carefully. Chaos crawled into the fake tree and contemplated why he had forced Draco to sleep with him.

Chaos watched out windows that were on either side of Draco's bed and let his tail flick back and forth as he waited for his bond to wake up. A bird was heard chirping outside the window before Chaos got annoyed and jumped to the window to scare away the annoyance. "Chaos, come." Yawned a voice from the bed.

Chaos walked over to the bed and jumped on it to greet Draco. Chaos plopped himself down at the foot of the bed and gave a wide yawn before falling asleep.

Draco looked at the snoring leopard and rolled his eyes before yelling, "Get up you lazy cat!"

Chaos ignored Draco easily and continued snoring until the teen threw a pillow at the leopard. "For shame, lazy cat, we both need to get up and I had wondered where you were. We need to get to the dining room for breakfast." Chaos followed after him at his own sedate pace and once the blonde was ready, they walked to breakfast.

Life continued on as normal, just with a leopard constantly in the shadow of Draco. It finally came to a week before school would start and Draco had to get his school supplies which had arrived the day before. "Mother, I can really go on my own. I will be careful. You don't need to come."

Narcissa just ignored her son and re-straightened Draco's vest. "Oh, seriously darling. I won't see you for a whole school year. I am required to worry and fret. Now come along, I created an appointment with Gringotts and we'll be seeing some of those dreadful goblins so we can set up your own account since you have turned a respectable fifteen."

Draco just rolled his eyes and re-slicked back his platinum blonde hair. Chaos looked at Draco with a worried look and padded over in almost a rush. Draco just gave an annoyed glance at him when Chaos began pacing back and forth in front of his mother and wouldn't let her near. "Stay, you fat cat, I'll not have you following me to Diagon Alley, and especially not to Knockturn Alley. You're lucky I sent a letter asking if you could come to Hogwarts, I know my godfather was willing enough to let you come but the crazy old baffoon didn't want you to come since you were bonded by ritual magic and you're a pureblood tradition to have. My godfather had to convince the old coot to let you come. Now, stay here or follow my mother around. You're not allowed to come anywhere near my father ever since you shredded all of his robes, and I know you did that on purpose."

Chaos watched carefully as Draco put on a leather vest over a silk shirt and then slip his wand carefully up the sleeve. Chaos rubbed his jaw against Draco's hip before pacing over to Narcissa and sat at her feet. He watched as Draco used the floo powder to head to Gringotts before yowling in slight distress. Narcissa simply began kneading the fur on top of his head to help calm him down before getting up and doing out of the room. Chaos followed easily but kept his distance to shred any portraits and pictures of Lucius Malfoy that he came upon.


End file.
